Snow Love
by Akino blossoms
Summary: They've hated each other since the first day of Konoha High. Would they last all alone on a mountain paradise?... not with all the lust and tension around! SakuSasu, InoShika, NaruHina,& TenNeji
1. School

**Hey people! In case you're wondering about A Cherry Blossoms Heartache, I sorta deleted it (sniffle). I really didn't like where it was going. So I'm gonna consider this my first fanfic, YAY! **

**By the way, bold letters is Inner Sakura.**

**PLEASE I must have reviews! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, damn…

* * *

A portion of the Haruno lullaby played, it came from Sakura's cell phone.

She answered groggily, "What is it Ino?" She sounded annoyed.

"Sakura, are you aware that school starts today?"

"Yeah, why- w- wait! School starts TODAY? Omigod!"

"You're not totally late Sakura, you've got ten minutes to get to school."

"OK, gotta hang up, NOW!"

Sakura hung up the phone fast, got dressed in her usual reddish-pinkish dress, and fixed her hair all in five minutes. Sakura hopped on her bike and peddled to school frantically. (She could've taken the bus, but that would've taken too long)She arrived at school exactly at eight.

"Thank Kami! I made it here on time." Sakura entered the school, picked up her schedule, and headed down the hallway.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sasuke's fan girls surrounded him at his locker. He rolled his eyes, annoyed. He closed his locker, and headed down the hallway for his first class, English.Sakura rolled her eyes as she opened her locker.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hi, guys!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata draped their arms over Sakura's and each others' shoulders, and walked down the hallway.

"Sakura, what do you think about Uchiha Sasuke? You looked like you were chaeckin' him out!" Ino looked at her friend with a sly look in her eyes as she asked the question. Sakura blushed.

"Why do you ask Ino? Tryin' to see if he's up for grabs? You'd be cheating on Shikamaru, ya know!"

"I don't like Shikamaru!" Ino blushed, knowing that it probably wasn't true.

"Sure ya don't." Of course, Sakura was being sarcastic because she had a feeling that Ino had feelings for Shikamaru since the end of middle school.

"Well Sakura, I'm waiting."

"Ummmmm…, well, he's…"The bell rang. The girls arms dropped from one anothers shoulders as they went to separate classes. Sakura sighed loudly, relieved.

"Saved by the bell!"

Sakura's first class was English, the same class as Sasuke's. She walked into the classroom. Sasuke was sitting toward the middle of the classroom, with his fingers laced together, in his usual thinking position. Sakura sat on the same row of desks as Sasuke except she sat two seats down from Sasuke.

**Hey! W-whatdaya doing? Sitting next to that damn Uchiha guy!**

Would you shut the hell up! I'm tryin' ta see what's so special 'bout him. Ya know why he has so many fan girls? I mean, I know he's hot and all, but…

Wait, what am I thinking?

**You were saying that you liked Sasuke and you wanted him to notice you as an individual, and not one of his fan girls.**

Ummmmmm…. Well, yeah, whatever. Sakura stole a glance from Sasuke.

Omigod! He really is hot!

While Sakura was thinking about well… Sasuke, Sasuke had a mind of his own.

Is that damn Haruno girl looking at me? What does she want? She's not like other girls at all…Wait a minute. Did I just think that? I don't even know who she is, and why should I care?

Sasuke argued with himself calmly, managing to keep a straight face and concentrate on class. While Sakura was being well… Sakura.

Just one picture!

No! Bad Sakura! Bad! Sakura of course ignored Inner Sakura and took out her camera quietly, and aimed it right at Sasuke.

Hehehehe… perfect. She took the picture.

Oh, wow! Sakura thought to herself.

**He really is HOT!**

Sakura's day continued like it usually would have. At lunch where she was forced to answer Ino's question…

"So, Sakura, you didn't answer my question! What do you think of Sasuke?" Ino asked Sakura as a sly look formed upon her face.

"Well ummmm…"

"W-wait Sakura-chan! You d-don't have to answer I-Ino-chan's question if you don't wanna." Hinata smiled at Sakura.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!"

"Sakura! Answer my question, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what, Ino-pig!"

Tenten interrupted Ino's threat with a kunai in her hand. Ino sweatdropped.

"N-nothing Tenten-chan!"

Suddenly, Hinata started blushing severely, and let her two index fingers touch over and over again (the sign for nervousness)

"Hinata-chan, what's…"

Sakura stopped short, Naruto was heading towards their table. He and his lunch squeezed between Hinata and Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"H-hello, Naruto."

"Hey, what's up Hinata?"

"Nothing m-much."

"Okaaaaaaaaaay,anyway.

Hinata couldn't help but blush, and Ino was about to run out of air since she was squished.

"Move it Naruto!" Ino squirmed and moved her shoulders to get him off of her.

BAM!

Naruto fell backwards out of his chair, and landed in a heap on the floor. Everyone sweatdropped and laughed.

"Naruto! You're such an idiot!"

Naruto glanced at Sakura. "Heeeey, she's pretty hot!"

"So how'd you know my name, Sakura?"

"The same way you know mine, idiot…"

Naruto sweatdropped.

The remaining half of the day, Sakura stared at Sasuke in astonishment, and all went like it usually would. Until Sakura got home…

"Sakura-chan? You there?"

"Hm?"

Sakura and Tenten were on the phone having their usual chat session, and of course, Sakura wasn't listening.

"Sakura-chan! If you're not paying attention, I'm hanging up."

"Oh, gomen nasai, Tenten-chan. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you and that Sasuke guy would make a cute couple."

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Are you CRAZY? I barely know Sasuke! And you are saying that we should be a couple? And a cute one! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well Sakura, I'm just saying that usually, couples that have opposite personalities are well… better couples."

"Oh, like you and Neji?"

"Yes, like me and Neji!"

Tenten was so quick to answer she forgot what she was saying.

"Uh, sayonara, Sakura-chan."

"Wait wha-"

Sakura hung up the phone. Since she already took her shower, and had her pajamas on, she fell back in bed, thinking… about Sasuke.

The next day, Sakura woke up as she normally would have. The sun was shining through the leaves, and robins sang their morning song, it wasn't as cold today except the clouds took up some sky. Sakura got up cheerfully, dressed for school, stole a pop tart from the kitchen and headed out the door. She chose to walk to school since it was a nice day, even though it was a little weird for January.

She arrived at school, no one was in the hallways, but there was a sign pointing to the school gym, it read, "School meeting in the gym". Sakura followed the sign and entered into the gym, filled with murmuring students.

"Children, quiet down, please!" The room grew silent as the principal spoke.

'We have decided that all of you deserve a vacation, so we've picked some groups to travel to different locations for an exquisite vacation! Group one please come on stage when your name is called, you will be going to the mountains for a 2 week ski vacation!"

"Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto please step forward. You eight will be going on the ski vacation alone, good luck!"

Tenten smiled to herself.

Whew! Ok, chapter one is done, YES! Sorry for sorta narrorating Sakura's day. Hoped you enjoyed it! PLEASE review!


	2. The Van

**Hey, people! I'm glad you came to read yet another follow up on my story! So it's only fair if I warn you, I'm writing another story for Valentines Day, so no need to be curious of where chapter 3 is. Like I said before, gomen for narrorating Sakura's life. Please enjoy, and REVIEW! Sorry for the late update, I've had seven damn projects due in the past two weeks, and sooo much homework, I don't get to sleep till 11:05.**

**Thank you so much for the help, Natsyourlord!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, there! I said the damn disclaimer, HAPPY?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten smiled to herself, and muttered, "Perfect, phase one complete."

"What did you say, Tenten-chan?"

"Uh, nothing Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, well isn't this amazing? We're going on a trip as soon as we got back from winter break! With **NO **adults, I may remind you!" Sakura smiled at Tenten warmly.

"This is too perfect, they don't expect a thing, heheheheheh!" Tenten found herself laughing out loud as she punched the air. All of her friends sweatdropped.

"Tenten-chan, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Ino-chan!" Tenten wore a fake smile, and sweatdropped, embarrassed.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Your ride is waiting outside!" The principal smiled, and pointed out the door. When Tenten rushed by, the principal winked and held out her hand. In response, Tenten winked back and slapped 50,000 yen into her hand. The principal greedily snatched the money from Tenten and started counting it. Tenten rolled her eyes, and followed the others outside.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! We're going to Honshu Mountain on this thing?" Ino screamed. "What kinda cruddy shit is this?"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"No, you shut up Tenten!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You"

"I'm still talking!"

"That can be adjusted." Ino pounced on Tenten, and of course she dodged it. The next thing you know, Tenten had Ino in a tight headlock. Ino gagged.

"S-stop it y-you two!" Hinata rose from her seat and pointed towards the fight in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said. All the boys were sitting in the front of the bus, as the girls sat in the back. (The back of the bus was the part that had the heater in it)

"Shut up Shikamaru! I'm trying to see the fight!" (There is a curtain between the boys and girls) And Hinata-chan…that last part Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke sat leaning against the side of the van with his arms crossed, and rolled his eyes with no interest what so ever. And the same with Neji.

"You zip it Naruto."

"No, you!" Shikamaru, too lazy to punch Naruto in the face just very calmly flipped him off.

"Hey!"

Hey, what?"

"You flipped me off!"

"I know. What're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothin'"

"Oh, wow that's amazing. The hot-headed Naruto trying to stay calm for his girlfriend, Hinata."

"You're just trying to act cool for your girlfriend, Ino!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"And what's wrong with me! Shikamaru?" Ino pulled the curtain back, letting the barrier between the boys and the girls fall to the ground. She and Tenten had stopped their previous fight because Hinata told them to. Unlike the other girls, Sakura wasn't minding the boys, but had a mind of her own.

Alright! I get to go skiing with that total hottie Sasuke… WAIT! What am I THINKING?

Sakura argued with herself for a little while, while Ino cussed Shikamaru out. Then got jolted out of her train of thought when the van came to a sudden stop in front of a gigantic log cabin (sorta hotel lookin' thing) covered in snow.

"Wow." Sakura said to no one in particular. "It's so cold up here!" She gave an involuntary shiver.

"Here," said Sasuke draping his coat over her shoulders.

"But Sasuke won't you be cold?"

"No. C'mon, let's get this stuff inside. They took their stuff out of the van, right after Naruto, and headed into the old cabin.

**See, I knew you cared about her.**

Who the hell are you?

**I'm your inner self, inner mind, inner you, whatever you wanna call me.**

How about inner bastard.

**I heard that!**

I know. Look, would you go away, I've got to choose a room, and a room mate.

**I'll go away, just choose Sakura as a room mate**. Sasuke ignored that last remark, and proceeded into the lobby of the humongous log cabin where everybody else was.

"Lee? What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura practically yelled.

"Well, I heard you were coming here and I decided to come along! Just for you, Sakura-chan!"

"Okay, everyone, quiet down! We've gotta choose rooms and room mates!" Tenten stood on the roaring fireplace, which got everyone's attention.

"Who died and made you queen?"

"Shut up Ino! Anyway, just wanted to let everyone know, there is a gift shop over there, but you can't steal because even though there are no adults here, the gift shop is run by computers." Tenten pointed to the gift shop. "Now time to choose roommates, and of course girls pick their room mates first!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally! Chapter two is done! Thanks Natyourlord! Sayonara! **


	3. Roomates

**Hey ppl! Thanks for coming to read another follow up on my fanfic! But, before we get started I'd like to recommend an awesome story! It's called _Campfire Geeks_ and it's by Natsyourlord. She's so cool! If you haven't read it already, please read and review it, THANK YOU! That's my favor to her because I want to help her story excel. Ok… moving on with the disclaimer sigh…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the damn log cabin/hotel looking thingy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course, girls get to choose their room mates first." Tenten said smirking. "So, who's first?" No one responded.

"Can we choose from a cup?" Ino asked placing her hand on her hip.

"If you wanna." Tenten sighed. At that she pulled out a cup with everyone's name in it.

"Thanks, I'll go first." Ino walked up to the cup and pulled out a sheet of paper. She stared at it over and over again, reading it carefully. Her bang fell obscure to her eyes.

"So, who'd you get Ino-pig?" Tenten asked tauntingly as if she knew who Ino had pulled, she smirked and asked again, "Who'd you get Ino?"

"Sh- shi- sh- i- ka –"

"What was that Ino? I can't seem to hear you!" Tenten said inching closer to her friend.

"Shikamaru," she managed to say in a low whisper.

"I still can't her you, they have to hear you too." Tenten said inching even closer to Ino.

"I said Shikamaru!" Ino said screaming so everyone could hear. In the back, Shikamaru was wide-eyed.

'I'm sharing a room with Ino? Me? How troublesome…'

"You'll be in room 51," Tenten said slyly as she handed Ino she and Shikamaru's room key. Ino stood with her bang still obscure to her eyes, trying to hide her severe blush. Shikamaru passed Ino and walked into the evergreen carpeted hallway that was attached to the lobby. Ino followed quietly.

"Who's next?" Tenten smiled looking for her next victim. "Hinata, how about you?" Hinata flinched and shyly shuffled up to Tenten.

"I-I won't-t b-be using t-the cup." Hinata concluded as the thought for a while letting her index fingers touch over and over again. She thought for about five minutes until she reached a decision. "I-I want t-to r-room w-with… ummm… N-Nar- ut-t- to- kun."

In the back of the lobby, Naruto shot up. "Wha? Me?" 'Mmmmm... I can't pass a chance like this up. I know that.' Naruto thought to himself. "OK! I'll do it! I'll room with Hinata-chan!"

"R-really, Naruto- k-kun? You w-will? Y-you're okay w-with m-me?"

"Sure I am Hinata-chan!" Naruto said walking to the front where Hinata was. Tenten smiled happily and handed Naruto he and Hinata's room key to room 53. And the two walked down the same evergreen carpeted hallway that Ino and Shikamaru did.

"Next! And I think that's Sakura!"

"No, really Tenten-chan, I think you should let Neji go." Sakura suggested, buying herself some time.

"Neji? Would you like to go next?" Tenten smiled even more sweetly than before and blushing. Neji made his way up to Tenten and stole a sheet of paper from the cup. He read it, and surprisingly, he blushed.

"Well, who did you get Neji?" Tenten managed to ask without choking.

"You." Neji said very calmly. Tenten handed him their room key to room 55.

"I'll be there in a minute okay Neji?" Tenten said rather shyly trying to keep her cool. Neji nodded and headed down the hallway to room 56.

"Well, Sakura, that only leaves Sasuke and Lee. So who's it gonna be?" Sakura thought for a while 'Gladly okay lets run through this again. (1) I didn't pick Naruto because he snores like hell, (2) Neji would've been okay, but I think Tenten likes him.(3) No Shikamaru because he's too troublesome and boring himself.(4) Absolutely no Lee because he's a freak and so are his eyebows and outfit so no effin' way. Sasuke's okay though from what I can tell, and he's so hot! Exra 20 points.'

Sakura came to a conclusion. " I'll take Sasuke." She concluded bravely, trying not to blush, but failed miserably. Towards the back of the room, Sasuke didn't look the least bit shocked, he just calmly walked to where Sakura was and took their room key to room 57. Tenten waved as the "couple" walked down the evergreen carpeted hallway together.

"Hey! What about me?" Lee exclaimed holding his head down low. Tenten turned around to face him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Lee, but you'll have to sleep in room 60 alone for now." Tenten said while she also headed down the evergreen carpeted hallway, and tossed Lee the room key to room 60. Lee hung his head lower and also turned to the hallway, and into room 59.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside Ino and Shikamaru's room (room #51) :**

It was about 6:30 by now, and Ino and Shikamaru were unpacking.

"Ino! You're hogging the bathroom, get out!" Shikamaru practically shouted for the fifth time as he slammed his fist on the door.

"Dammit, Shikamaru! Leave me the hell alone! I need a bath!"

"I need one just as bad as you do." Ino stuck her head out of the bathroom door at Shikamaru's remark, and sniffed the air around him.

"Ugh! OMG, Shikamaru, I think something just crawled on you and died!" Ino shuttered as she covered her nose. "Alright, alright! I'm getting out! Geez!"

When Ino stepped out of the bathroom Shikamaru's eyes went wide. That was the first time he saw her with her hair down, and with a towel on.

"Ino, what are you getting ready for anyway?" Shikamaru asked in an I- couldn't – care- less voice, slightly blushing.

"Someone has to make dinner, right?"

"You cook?"

"I'm alright, Hinata taught me. She's gonna help me."

"Wow."

"What? You suprised that I can cook?"

"No, I never thought you'd ever dedicate your time to something like that."

"Awww, Shikamaru! And I never knew you could stop being so lazy, and compliment someone!" Ino said pinching his cheeks playfully. Shikamaru slapped her hand away, and stared at her like she was crazy. But son a fierce blush appeared on his face.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

_The towel fell…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside Neji and Tenten's room ( room #55)**

"Tenten."

"Tenten?"

"Tenten!"

"Mmmmm, what do you wants?"

"Tenten, I'm going to eat."

"Mmm-hmmm that's reallcrie niceem."

"Could you let go of my leg then?"

"This is you ur leggie 'em?"

"Yes, that's my leg." Tenten was curled up on the floor in front of the bathroom door, and was holding on to Neji's leg. He gently pushed her off and headed down to dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside Sasuke's and Sakura's room (room #57)**

Tenten had faked that sleeping scene just to bring Sakura and Sasuke closer together. Sakura was unpacking the last of her things while bending over, her back towards the wall, which was her side of the bed. Sasuke was on the bed just lounging ( there's only one bed in that room) Tenten transferred her molecules into the wall behind Sakura and gave Sakura a little push.

'Heheheh! This'll bring them together, muahahahah!'

Sakura doubled over and landed on the bed. Bur instead of her feeling the soft, cool mattress, she felt something warm and soft and then her lips against something. It was Sasuke.

"What is this? It's warm, and Sasuke is such a good kisser…. What! Wait! He is?" Sakura shoved herself from on top of Sasuke and couldn't bring herself to look at him. She just hurried out the door.

"What was that all about? Did she just kiss me?"

**And you liked it A LOT! ( Inner Sasuke)  
**

"Shut up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes! I'm done with chapter three! I knew this 4 day weekend would do me some good! Please review, I LOVE REVIEWS and I'm not updating until I get at least 40 reviews. Fair? I really don't know. Next chapter, I'm gonna put up my best reviewers, I'll be doing this every 4 chapters or so.**


	4. Food Fight!

**Hey people! Glad to see that you came to read the fourth chapter of my story! This chapter went up sorta fast, I didn't expect 40 reviews so quickly! Anyways, thanks to all my precious reviewers I want to thank everyone for reviewing! But some of you that have reviewed have reviewed constantly that means for every chapter! They are: **

**Natsyourlord**

**Uchiha Sakura Blossoms**

**Zuan**

**Gigi**

**lunarlilly828**

**edakumi-sama**

**Heartless Ghost**

**Hinako89**

**lilaznstarfire11**

**kitsumi-chan**

**aloncye **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All the guys were headed down to dinner, while Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were in the kitchen taking cooking orders from Hinata.

"Shikamaru, you're blushing! Did you and Ino have a good time in your room?" Naruto asked smiling stupidly. Shikamaru stared at Naruto like he was crazy ( which he was).

"Shut up Naruto, you idiot, nothing happened."

"Sure, whatever Shikamaru!" Naruto commented, his grin getting larger by the minute. Shikamaru looked at him even more strangely, sighed, and flipped him off.

"I saw that!"

"I know. So what?"

"I'm gonna!-" Naruto stopped right in the middle of his sentence. They had arrived at the kitchen, and the girls were staring at them awkwardly.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest, and rhythmically tapping her foot on the ground. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ehh, nothing Sakura-chan."

Shikamaru walked passed him and said more or less to himself than anyone else "How pathetic." This made nerves explode from Naruto's head as he loomed his arms over Shikamaru's head like a zombie. But was interrupted by Hinata.

"Ummmm… N-naruto- kun, w-what are y–you d-doing? Y-you can c-come eat n-now i-if you'd l-like t-to." Hinata was wearing a white apron that surprisingly had nothing staining it.

Naruto's only response was, "FOOD!" He ran into the kitchen saying "GIMME!" over and over again. A moment later, Sakura came out of the kitchen with Naruto's ear in her hand, dragging him out into the room with the table in it.

"I believe this belongs to you?" She threw Naruto down on the floor and stormed into the kitchen then walking out with a piping hot bowl of ramen in her hands. Naruto squealed yes_ squealed_.

"RAMEN! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" Naruto yelled in a rush to get his ramen from Sakura. He was running full speed, Sakura, not minding this, grabbed a frying pan. Naruto kept running. As he reached Sakura, the frying pan brought him to a dead stop.

CLANG! Naruto's face collided with the hot frying pan! "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Sakura smirked at his reaction, and held the ramen out to him. Naruto had stars dancing around his head as he stumbled to a seat at the table.

"Idiot…"

"Dobe…"

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke and Shikamaru as their comments registered in his mind. Of course, they ignored it and turned to sit at the table. Sakura and a line of the other girls behind her pranced to the table with food in their hands like waitresses. Lee couldn't help but stare at Sakura. Unlike him, all the other boys were eyeing the food. Sakura placed a plate in front of Sasuke, Tenten placed one in front of Neji, Ino placed one in front of Shikamaru, and Hinata placed more ramen in front of Naruto. Ino just tossed Lee a plate carelessly, and he sighed.

The guys took the metal top off their plates to uncover wondrous spaghetti!

"Sakura-chan, I want spaghetti too!"

"Sorry Naruto, you've got ramen remember?" Sakura pointed to a bowl in front of Naruto that was supposed to be full. But it was empty…

"Please Sakura-chan, can I have some?"

"Naruto! You ate all of that ramen that quickly?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry Naruto, the answer's no." Naruto pouted at her answer, so he sat at the table sulking. There was a snicker at the left of him. He turned to see a snickering Shikamaru and Sasuke, and Neji was smirking.

"What the HELL are you all snickering at!" The other boys boyishly rolled their eyes.

"I said what the hell is so funny!"

"We heard you the first damn time, dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke smirked, knowing he was REALLY getting on Naruto's nerves. Naruto was literally steaming! He tossed his empty bowl of ramen at Sasuke wildly. He dodged it, but angered by Naruto's actions he tossed his own plate at Naruto.

CLANG! Sasuke didn't miss.

"HEY!" Naruto threw the plate back at Sasuke, missing, he hit Shikamaru!

"Watch it you idiot!" Shikamaru tossed his plate at Naruto carelessly.

CLANG! Shikamaru didn't miss.

Naruto took that plate AND his cup and tossed it violently. Missing, yet again, the dishes were about to hit Neji! He dodged it phew, but the dishes hit Ino!

"NARUTO!" Ino burst into flames, and threw her plate at Naruto.

CLANG! Ino missed and hit Tenten!

"HA! Tenten! That's what you get!" Tenten, angered by Ino's taunting, threw her plate at Ino!

CLANG! Tenten NEVER missed.

"Serves you right Ino-pig!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the food fight continued towards the end of the table.

Lee ignored the flying pies and dishes flying past him, he was too busy staring at Sakura.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan…"

"Lee? Hello? LEE?"

Wha, what?"

"What are you doing?" Lee furrowed his GIANT eyebrows at this.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing…"

SPLAT! Naruto pied Lee right in the face!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the other end of the table, Sakura was just staring at the food fight, and at Sasuke!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Sasuke's so CUTE when he's having fun! Sakura blushed at her own thought.

"Ehhhhhh, Sakura-chan? What's your problem?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze, "What do you mean Ino-chan?"

"You were staring at Sasuke weren't you!"

"Uh-"

"Oh, I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what Ino?"

"You like him! You like him!"

"I DO NOT!"

SPLAT! Ino pied Sakura right in her face!

"That's for lying!"

"But, I-" Sakura cut into her own sentence and…

SPLAT! She pied Ino right in the face!

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight, okay, it's official, I need another shower." Ino walked up the stairs and into her and Shikamaru's room. Sakura just sat, smiling.

Eventually, everyone surprisingly got tired of smashing pie in each others faces. So, the all headed to their rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke and Sakura's room**

When Sasuke arrived in their room, Sakura was asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace. Sasuke looked down at her only to see a notebook with his name written repeatedly inside.

He thought about just leaving her there, then he thought again.

**Pick her up! Pick her up! It'll be romantic!**

"No."

**Awwwwwww, you're no fun!**

"So?"

**Pick her up! You know ya wanna!**

"Oh, fine," Sasuke picked Sakura up and laid her in the bed, and he crawled in beside her, blushed, and fell asleep. ( they have to share a bed, remember?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neji and Tenten's room**

Tenten and Neji were in the bed (they have to share a bed) Tenten was asleep, while Neji was still awake. Tenten giggled in her sleep.

"Hn?" Neji turned over to face her. "What's she giggling about?"

He decided to find out, he activated Byakugan to see her dream. It was about him! They were just talking, then kissing!

Neji stopped looking at her dream , and Tenten giggled even louder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shikamaru and Ino's room**

Shikamaru was in a daze, and at the same time, blushing.

"shikamaru? Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU!" No matter what Ino did, he wouldn't answer. "what is with you?"

Ino did her mind transfer jutsu just to find out.

Ino screamed, Shikamaru was reliving when Ino's towel fell!

She stood shocked, then she fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally! This chapter is over! If you want me to update faster, do me a favor, send me ideas! PLEASE? Oh, and push that little bluish-purple button that says 'go' will ya? And be prepared the next chappie when things get better with skiing, thanks to Natsyourlord!**


	5. Skiing Adventure

**Snow Love**

**Chapter 5: Skiing Adventure**

**Hi all my lovely reviewers! I'm back! Yay me! Before you throw stuff at me for not updating in so long, there's an excuse for that! Well, I'm kinda busy… ok, very busy! So for waiting so patiently, here's a hilarious, mushy chapter! Yay! .**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The next morning…_

**Naruto and Hinata's room**

"N- Naruto-kun? C-could you w-wake up p-please? I-it's t-time t-to get u-up…" Hinata chocked out, trying to get a certain blonde-headed super-hyperactive ninja (Yes, everyone's still a ninja; the school was a ninja high school) to wake up.

"Zzz…" was his response. Hinata sighed and loomed over him and called his name again in an another futile attempt to get Naruto up.

"Urg… ummm, Zzz… Hin- hin ata? Urm…"

"Yes N-Naruto-kun?"

"Zzz.. come closer… Zzz"

"Ummm… o-okay…" Hinata replied inching closer to Naruto's bed. Then… Then… Naruto sat up, and his lips met Hinata's!! And he went back to sleep, oblivious of what just happened.

'_Wow! His morning breath is great! Like peppermint! But how would I know that?' _Hinata pondered. Then, she remembered what happened and how it was so fast. Her face turned a deep crimson as she stumbled to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke and Sakura's room**

The bright sun found it's way in the cracks in Sakura's eyelids.

"Who? Wha? Where's the fire?!" She exclaimed trying to sit up suddenly, but a pair of arms wouldn't let her.

"Who…" She looked down only to see Sasuke's arms around her waist and how she was miraculously in her PJs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

Sasuke woke up because of her screaming.

"Sakura, what is it?" Sasuke inquired, annoyed.

"Sasuke?!" She blushed deeply. "Did we? Last night? When? How? Why don't I remember?"

"What?"

"Did we well… last night?"

Sasuke finally figured out what she was talking about.

"No. Stop worrying."

"Oh, ok. Just checkin'."

"Whatever."

"OK! See ya downstairs! Shower time!"

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neji and Tenten's room**

The two practically got up at the same time and did their morning routines.

"Ok, Neji! See ya downstairs later."

"Hn."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't worry about it." He blushed faintly, "Just know… you can talk to me."

"Okay… Thanks…"

"Hn."

"Geez. Mood swing much?"

"Whatever." Neji replied and walked out of the room coolly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shikamaru and Ino's room**

"Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass up already!"

Shikamaru didn't move. Ino gave an exasperated sigh.

"Dammit Shikamaru! Get up!" She said shaking him violently.

"Troublesome girl… waddaya want?"

"I want YOU to GET UP!!!!!"

"Whatever."

"Don't you start with me! I want to be in a good mood for skiing!"

"Greeeeeeaaaaat…."

"Oh shut up party-pooper!"

"Call me whatever you like. Doesn't bother me…" Shikamaru replied. Ino gave another angry, exasperated sigh and stormed to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kitchen**

" Oh! Everyone's here already? Ya'll got up early!"

"No Naruto. You just slept in late." Sakura replied.

"Yeah! Poor Hinata here tried to wake you up, but you're a rock when you sleep. Like SOMEONE I know… Shikamaru…" Ino added accusingly.

"Shut up already, geez…"

"I told you not to start with me Pineapple-head!" Ino shot back, ready to jump over the table to lunge at Shikamaru.

"Look, troublesome girl-"

"Could everyone stop arguing please?!?!" Everyone turned their attention to Tenten and her sudden outbreak.

"It's time to go skiing! So suck it up and let's go!" She said, smacking the newspaper on the side of the table.

"But I-"

"I SAID let's GO Naruto! Now!"

Naruto shot out the door, not wanting to get hurt. Everyone else did too, trying to get away from the already upset Tenten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked to a hilly area and saw a really buff, mean looking dude with thick eyebrows.

"Ah! This must be my class! Whata bunch of maggots! Muahahaha!" The man said.

"Tenten, who's this weirdo?" Everyone asked sweatdropping.

"He reminds me of-"

"Rock Lee to the rescue!!!" Lee exclaimed jumping from the highest hill with a cape on.

"Lee?" Sakura suggested, completing Ino's sentence.

"Yes my dearest Sakura?" Lee asked holding her hand and getting down on one knee.

"Umm-"

"Back off eyebrow dude." Sasuke said putting his foot to Lee's head.

"Ok! Now that that's solved maggots, let's get skiing! I'm Bob and I'm gonna watch over you maggots! Now go ski!"

"But we-"

"GO SKI!"

Everyone grabbed their ski equipment, put it on, and paired up. Naruto with Hinata, Neji with Tenten, Sakura with Sasuke, Ino with Shikamaru, and Lee by himself…

**Naruto and Hinata**

"N-Naruto-kun? Can you ski?"

"Sure! I've done it-" He fell face first into some snow. "Before."

Hinata giggled. "Would you l-like me to s-show y-you?"

"Sure Hina-chan!"

"O-ok" So they started. Naruto had a bit of trouble at first.

"Hey Hina-chan! I'm doin' it!"

"Oh! T-that's w-wonderful N-Naruto-kun."

"Muahahahahahahahaha! Take that skis! I'm your master!!! Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Heheheh! Hina-chan are you ok?"

"Y-yes, t-thank you N-Naruto-kun. It's o-ok to f-fall sometimes. E-everyone does every once i-in a wh-while."

"That's true, but this time I took you down with me! Hehe…"

"N-no, it's o-okay, r-really…"

_Why is this snow so warm? _Hinata looked down to find her answer. She was on top of Naruto!!!!

"Eep!" she exclaimed getting off him and standing up.

"Ummm, I-I'm s-sorry! I-I-"

Hina-chan, you talk funny…. Hahaha!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sasuke! I didn't know you could ski!"

"There's plenty you don't know."

**Geez, why so cold? **(that's inner Sasuke, remember?)

_Shut up _(that's Sasuke's thoughts)

**Ooh! Touchy are we?**

_I said shut up._

**Since when do I care about what you say? You've got no romantic sense…**

_What do I need that for?_

**You ice man! Don't you see that beautiful girl with you?**

_Yeah_

**So you admit she's beautiful!?**

_s-shut up! Go away!_

**I told you, you've got no romantic sense!**

_I said shut the hell up._

**Ok, ok, geez, I'm goin', I'm goin'…**

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked waving a hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Yeah."

"Ok, you just blanked out- ah!" she fell, taking Sasuke with her. They rolled down the hill together, and Sakura and Inner Sasuke were enjoying every minute of it. Until they finally stopped…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neji and Tenten**

"Neji! I didn't know you could ski so well!"

"I didn't know you could ski either"

"Well, I try. Hee hee."

"Hn." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oi! Way to ruin the moment!" she remarked throwing her arms up. Neji chuckled. "Did you just chuckle? You're chuckle is so hot." She said quietly, but the thing was, Neji heard it.

He smirked again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ino and Shikamaru**

"Oh Shikamaru! You're lazy ass can ski!?!" Ino exclaimed with big, disbelieving eyes.

"Yes, worrisome woman, just like you can cook…"

"Well, ya know I try! Thanks Shika!"

"But next time, try to keep the towel up too."

"Wha?!" She blushed. "You're still stuck on THAT?! WHY I OTTA-"

**BOOM! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! BOOM!**

"You loud, annoying girl! You started an avalanche!!"

"Well I-"

"Shut up and run!

(Everyone's in a different cave for now)

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sakura? Are you okay? Wake up."

"Huh? Sasuke what happened? Where are we?"

"In a cave; an avalanche occurred."

"It's s-so cold…" she said shivering.

"Come here."

Sakura found her way to Sasuke and he pulled her into a hug. She let her head rest an his chest…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto and Hinata**

"Hina-chan? You okay?"

"y-yes…"

"Good!!"

"T-thanks for t-taking care o-of m-me.."

"No prob!!"

"But, uh, y-you can l-let g-go of m-me n-now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neji and Tenten**

"Neji, I'm gonna go look for fire wood, 'kay?" Tenten suggested, strolling out of the cave.

"I'll go also."

"O-ok…" She and Neji exited to cave together. Tenten found a piece of firewood near the edge of a cliff, and she went to go get it because it looked like there was some money there too… but she was about to fall of when…

"Tenten, be careful."

"Um, t-thanks, but the money…" she said with anime tears.

"Forget about the cash, I'm glad you're ok."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for catching me by the waist."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ino and Shikamaru**

"See what you got us into woman?"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I shut up? You're the one on top of me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok! That's it for this chapter! E-mail me any ideas! By the way, What should I do about Lee?**


	6. Mt Love

**Hi peoples!! I'm back! Sorry I'm SO late! But I'll make it up to ya!! Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up really soon, kay?**

**Diclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Naruto characters...sigh**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

The two had been sitting in the cave for about an hour now and Sakura started to get a little loopy from the cold.

"Sasu-kun!"

"..."

"Sasu-kun!!"

"What?"

"I've got somethin' important to tell you!!"

"Ok...?"

**'Ooh, maybe she's confessing her feelings for you wink, wink' Inner Sasuke teased.**

_Shut up'_

**'No need to be touchy!'**

**'Fine, fine.'**

"C'mere!" Sakura continued giggling. Sasuke inched closer.

"Closer!" She urged. Sasuke walked to her side of the small cave, sat next to her and sighed

"What is it?" He asked. Sakura leaned on him playfully and whispered through suppressed giggles...

"Hi!" Then, she burst out into hysterics, clutching her sides and all. Sasuke twitched violently. Sakura looked at him again, "Bye!" She exclaimed childishly while waving like an idiot. Sasuke twitched even more violently than before, sending Sakura into another fit of giggles. Sasuke 'hn'd and walked over to his side of the cave, steam billowing out of his ears. Sakura was still laughing, but stopped when she heard a sudden noise outside. "Sasuke," she said, getting serious, "did you hear that?" Sasuke nodded and appeared in front of Sakura, protectively pushing her behind him. The heavy silence hung in the air. The noice sounded again. Then...

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!"

"Lee?!?" Sakura yelled stepping from behind a now relaxed, but annoyed Sasuke.

"Yup! That's me! The handsom devil of the Hidden Leaf Village!!" He said striking that lame pose.

Sasuke sweatdropped, "Like hell you are..." he muttered.

"I heard that Uchiha Sasuke!" Lee said, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke,"This would be a perfect time to have a man-to-man contest to see who should really have Sakura-chan's love!!!"

"No, Bushy. We need to find the others first." Sasuke retaliated.

Lee pouted childishly, "Fine" he said.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm cold, I'm gonna go look for firewood kay?"

Sasuke nodded, " I'll see what's edible around here."

"I'm going with Sakura-chan!" Lee blurted out.

Sakura sighed, "Fine..."

**Later...**

**With Sasuke...**

Sasuke had just finished scouting the area for food and found... 3 cups of ramen...

'_Naruto must've dropped them. He may be near by. Oh no...' _Sasuke soon arrived at the cave entrance, but stopped short. He saw Sakura talking to Lee. They were sitting kind of close together and Lee was blushing at whatever Sakura was saying.

_'What the hell?'_

**'Well, you know what to do now...'**

_'What?'_

**'Ask her to go to the hot springs with you later.'**

_'WTF?!'_

**'You don't want that? You'll see her curves and-'**

_'Stop!!!'_

**'What?'**

_'Go away!'_

**'But-'**

_'Now!!!!!' _You ended the conversation with your perverted inner self, and continued to stsare at the two in disbelief.

**With Sakura and Lee...**

"So, Lee, it's not that you're a bad person. It's just... you're not a bad person Lee. Eventually, the right girl will come along and give you her heart in spite of... why girls don't go out with you as often." Sakura said smiling gently. She turned to Lee, and... he was in anime tears.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! You are the bestest friend ever!! I'll always stay loyal to you!!"

"Er, thanks?" Just then, Sasuke walked in, looking steamed. He threw a ramen cup at Lee's head, and Lee fell over, a lump forming on his head. "Sasuke?" Sakura started,"Are you ok?" Sasuke didn't answer. She trotted over to him. "Sasuke-kun, you're red. Do you have a fever?" He ignored her and started shooting daggers at Lee. Sakura got the picture. "Are you... jealous?" Sasuke tensed. She laughed." There's nothing to be jealous of Sasu-kun!! There's no way me and Lee were... There's no way! I couls never do that to you! I mean-" Sasuke suddenly pulled Sakura into a loving embrace, taking in the intoxicating scent of her hair.

"You talk too much."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"Naruto-kun, N-Naruto-kun. P-Please wake u-up." Hinata urged, shaking the swirly-eyed Naruto.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh, I like ramen..." Hinata sighed ant sat next to the hyper-active ninja.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think of me?" Hinata asked. She was not expecting an answer from the knocked-out blonde.

"You're great Hina-chan!!!!"

"Wh-wha?" Hinata turned to Naruto only to find that he wasn't knocked out anymore!

"I said, 'You're great Hina-chan!!!! And you didn't hesitate to ask! You've improved!!" Naruto complimented smiling broadly. He looked at Hinata. She had passed out. "Eh?! Hina-chan! Are you ok?!" He exclaimed, shaking her a bit. "Oh no!! I must perfrom CPR!!!" then, he muttered, "At least I learned something from that Pervy Sage." He started to perform CPR when...

"Hina-chan! You're ok!!" Naruto cheered, "CPR really worked!"

"Huh?" Hinata questioned, touching her lips, she turned 150 shades of red. Then fainted.

"Huh?Hina-chan!! Are you ok?" Naruto looked at Hinata. "Oh no! Not again!!!" He exclaimed, looming over Hinata. She started to wake up.

"N-Naruto- kun?"

"Yay! Hina-chan!! You're ok!"

"Y-Yes. Um, th-thanks for w-worrying N-Naruto-kun."

"No prob Hina-chan! You're the best!!" He said, giving her a side hug.

"Thank you," She muttered.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

"You lazy ass!! Get up and go find some firewood!! Now dammit!!" Ino yelled, kicking Shikamaru off the ground and out of their small shelter.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, women are so troublesome..."

"What was that?!?"

Shikamaru sighed tiredly, "Nothing."

"Good!! Now go!!" Ino screamed pointing out of the shelter, flames erupting around her.

**Later**

Shikamaru trudged back into the shelter with his hands in his pockets.

"Well?! Where's my firewood?!"

"Stop screamin'. It's right here." Shikamaru said dully, pulling a twig out of his pocket.

"What the HELL is that?!?! Is that all??!! You call that firewood?! What is wrong with you?! How far did you go to look for that?!"

"About 3 paces." Shikamaru replied. Steam came from Ino's ears, and her face started turning red with frustration. "You'd better not do that Ino. It adds to your ugliness."

Ino exploded. "WHAT?!!!? HOW DARE YOU SHIKAMARU!!! I'LL- I'll- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Ino ran out of the shelter with anime tears.

Shikamaru stayed silent for a while. "Ugh, how troublesome..." He muttered, deciding to go after Ino. After about 10 minutes, he found her sitting near a cliff with anime tears flowing from her eyes. He sat by her. "Hey." She ignored him. "Hey." He started, annoyed. "Look, I didn't mean what I said. I was just kidding." He said dully, but with a hint of... care? Ino stopped with the anime tears, and she smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!! IT'S OK SHIKA!!!!!!" She cheered, pulling him into a glomp/hug.

""Ack! Ok, stop before we-" The two fell off the cliff!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU NARA!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Neji and Tenten**

"Hehehehehehehehehehe... it worked! I"m a genius!!" Tenten yelled, punching the air.

"What are you doing?" Neji questioned.

"Ehehehe... nothing..." Tenten answered innocently while sweatdroppong and putting away her mini-telescope.

"Why do you have a telescope?"

"B-because..." she started backing up because Neji was looming over her. '_Man! He's gotten...'_ "Sexier." She instantly covered her mouth. _'Why?! Oh why did I have to say that last part out loud?! Why me? Now he might suspect...'_

"What did you say?" He asked, smirking that 'I'm-so-sexy-and-you-know-it' smirk.

"N-Nothing." Tenten managed to choke out. She was red all over.

He came closer and she could feel his was breath in her ear. "You're blushing." He whispered. Tenten turned about another 300 shades of red that she didn't even know existed. She heard him chuckle and walk towards the fire. She stumbled out of their shelter, pulled out a fan, and started fanning herself vigorously. _'Why am I so hot all of a sudden?It's like it's not winter, but summer, hot, sexy Neji- erm, I mean, hot, blazing summer' _She sighed and went back in the shelter and suddenly, she felt cold again. So, she went to sit by the fire, but she was still shivering. Then, all of a sudden, she felt warm again. She looked down and saw that Neji's arms were around her. She blushed deeply.

"Better?"

All she could do was nod. He chuckled again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day...**

Ok, by now everyone found each other. Now, they're one group again.

"You what?! How dare you hug my Sasuke billboard brow!!" Ino screamed at Sakura.

"Shut up Ino." Sakura said, shoving her out the way. Sasuke walked beside Sakura and gave her a sexy smirk while putting his arm around her shoulders. She blushed.

"Sakura, I-"

"Gaara!? What are you doing here?!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahahahaha!! That's the end of this chappie! But, like I said, hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. Until then, please send me some ideas for NaruHina. Love you my dear readers and reviewers!! **

**  
**


	7. Girlfriend?

**Hi peoples!! I'm back!! Didn't I say I'd update soon?! Don't ya just love me?!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gaara?! What're you doing here?!?" Naruto shouted, ruining the SakuSasu moment.

"Naruto! How dare you accuse Gaara of being here!! You know very well that he isn't here!! It is not youthful to lie!!" Lee said, in a heroic stance, with lights shining on him.

"You probably can't see past those bushes you call eyebrows, imbecile."

Lee froze and turned around fearfully only to see a certain red-headed sand ninja standing there with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey."

"Temari! Kankuro! You guys are here too?! What a coikidink (that is not a spelling error btw, reread the word) meeting you here!!" Tenten said, making her way over to the Sand Trio. She hugged Temari and whispered, "Thank you! Now I have my wonderful helper!"

"No prob. I even got my matchmaking kit!" The two girls squealed excitedly, then, chuckled evilly. Everyone stopped chattering and sweatdropped.

"Erm, Tenten, are you ok?" Sakura asked, putting a worried hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, just fine, heheh..."

Suddenly, THERE WAS AN EARTHQUAKE!!!!

No, just kiddin', it was Naruto stomach growling. Then as if on cue, everyone else's stomach growled too.

"Need food..." Naruto fell face first into the snow... and sunk. "Oi, Sakura-chan, can you carry me to the hotel?"

"NO!"

"Oh, c'mon! Please!?"

"No! I'm hungry and I'm a girl, but do you see anyone carrying me to the hotel? I mean jeez, I- Ah!" Sakura yelped as she felt herself being picked up bridal style. She looked up to see... you guessed it, Sasuke the avenger. He smirked down at her. She melted.

"Oh Shikamaru! Carry me to the hotel!" Ino screeched.

"No way woman. It's too troublesome."

"CARRY ME NOW!!!!!!"

"Alright, alright, fine get on." He said, sighing and bending down. Ino got on his back, and he stood up.

"Yay!" Then she turned to Sakura, "Take that forehead girl! I get carried too! Nya!" She taunted, pulling her eyelid down. Shikamaru started to walk back to the hotel. "Am I heavy, Shika-kun?"

"Yes, very." He teased, smirking.

"Hey, take that back or I'll make it harder for you to carry me!!"

"I'll just drop you if you do."

"Grrrr... fine, you win this round."

"Um, I-I'll carry y-you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata offered.

"Thanks Hina-chan, but I don't think you can- LIFT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Naruto screamed as hinata hauled him onto her back. "Jeez, Hina-chan, you been workin' out?" Hinata shook her head an started towards the hotel behind everyone else

**Up by Shikamaru...**

"Hey, Shika, long time, no see, eh?" Temari greeted, walking beside Shikamaru.

He sighed, "Yeah..."

"So, what's up?"

"ME, THAT'S WHO!!!" Ino shouted, reminding the two that she was on Shikamaru's back.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Temari, you remember Ino. Ino, Temari."

"Hi PLEASED to meet'cha," Ino said through gritted teeth.

"Hey," Temari answered carelessly. She then continued to speak to Shikamaru, "Anyway, have any plans tonight?"

"YES!! HE DOES! HE HAS TO HANG OUT WITH ME!" Ino interrupted again.

"Says who?" Shikamaru questioned flatly.

"ME DAMMIT!! ME!"

"Ya know what? Nevermind." Temari said while glaring at Ino and walking to Gaara's side.

"YEAH!!!NEVERMIND IS RIGHT!!!" Ino cheered, punching the air in front of her. Shikamaru sighed again. "WHAT'S WRONG NOW?!?"

"Nothing."

"No! Something's wrong!" Ino paused. "Is it because you don't want ot hang out with me anymore?" She asked quietly.

"It's not-"

"FOOD!!!" Naruto's voice pierced the air. He hopped of Hinata's back and ran full speed into the hotel, clouds of snow behind him. Everyone looked relieved to finally be back at the hotel.

"COOKING CREW!!" Sakura called once in the kitchen doorway. All the girls crowded around her, chattering about what to prepare for dinner. They decided on riceballs, sashimi, and sushi and got to work.

**Later in Shikamaru and Ino's room...**

Ino was sitting on the bed with her arms folded on her knees and her head on them. She sighed. The door opened and closed again. Someone sat beside her.

"Hey," the voice said.

"Hey," Ino grumbled.

"Why aren't you downstairs?"

"I ain't hungry."

"Ino, about earlier..."

"I don't wanna hear-"

"Just listen,"

Ino sighed, layed on the bed, and covered her head with a giant pillow. Shikamaru removed the pillow and loomed over her. She grumbled and turned away from him. "Ino."

"What?"

"I do want to hang out...still...So..."Ok, gow about now?

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, you are my girlfrie- Er... best friend"

"Hmmmm? What were you about to say?" Ino said smiling evilly and crawling over to him. He backed up.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, you can tell me."Shikamaru blushed? And turned away."Well, fine, I'm not gonna force you. Let's go eat." She concluded smiling sweetly and pulling Shikamaru off the bed and to the kitchen.

**In a closet somewhere in the hotel...**

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun, c-could you p-please move y-your arm?"

"Ok! How about now?"

"T-thank you."

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a closet... because Tenten pushed Naruto in there when Hinata went to put away her snow shoes. Now the two were sitting in the cramped closet, only having enough room to sit across from each other with a few inches in between them.

"Hey, Hina-chan, why do you stammer so much?"

"U-um, I d-don't k-know, somet-times I'm just n-nervous."

"There's no reason to be nervous around me Hina-chan! C'mon! You can talk normally around me! Practice!"

"Ok."

There! Ya see! You said ok!"

"Y-yeah, I guess I did o-ok."

"Yeah! You didn't stammer so much that time! You can do it! Say anything you've always wanted to say! Anything!"

"Naruto, I've always liked you."

""See?! You did fine! Wait wha?"

Hinata blushed and hid her face. "I-I'm sorry! I-Idon't know w-what came o-over me!"

"No, it's ok... I like you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're awsome!!"

**Meanwhile, at the dinner table...**

"Jeez, Hinata and Naruto have been gone a long time! I wonder where they are? Naruto said he was hungry." Tenten said sarcastically. Temari giggled.

"Yeah, you're right Tenten! I wonder what happened?" Temari replied with equal sarcasm in her voice. The two bust out into laughter. Everyone looked at the two strangely. Sasuke and Neji were too cool to do that so they continued to eat their riceballs.

"Sakura," Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke. "These onigiri are good." He continued, giving her a small smile.

Sakura blushed,"Thanks"

"Muahaha! She likes him!" Everyone looked around for the source of the sound.

"Muahahaha! You'll never find me!" The slightly feminine voice said again. After a while, they found the source of the voice... Gaara's sand.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**------------

**Cya later! **


	8. Gaara's Sand Part 1

**Hi!**

**I do not own Naruto. I'm tired of saying that…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone stayed silent for a while

"Muahaha, nothing to say eh?" the sand taunted.

Silence…

"That is not youthful!!!!" Lee blurted out, shattering the silence.

"L-Lee's right…" Tenten agreed. She latched onto Neji's arm. He turned his attention to her and gave a reassuring smile.

Silence…

"Well, bye! I ain't stayin' here with some creepy, talking sand in a gourd!" Ino claimed standing up and walking outside.

"Right behind ya, Ino-pig!" Sakura added, exiting after her.

"Muahaha, no come back!" Gaara's gourd grew legs, jumped off his back, and ran after Ino and Sakura.

"Eek!!!" The two screeched and ran outside. The gourd followed, but it tripped every two steps…

"Muahaha, you're useless gourd! Let me down!" The sand spilled from the gourd and proceeded to pursue Ino and Sakura… with a GIANT BUTCHER KNIFE!!!!! "Muahaha! Blood, blood! Kill, kill!!"

Sasuke looked alarmed and bolted out of the door to save Sakura. Shikamaru just sat there.

"Shikamaru, aren't you going to save Ino?" Tenten questioned.

"Nope, too troublesome." He replied, leaning back in his chair. "But, I will ask why the sand suddenly came to life. Gaara? Temari? Kankuro?"

"Uh, maybe the sand is cold?" Kankuro suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it's possible; Gaara's never gone where it's cold…" Temari agreed. "Did you know about this Gaara?" She continued. He stayed silent. "Erm, I guess not…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Ino! What should we do?" Sakura asked, running faster.

"Isn't it obvious billboard brow? Hide!!!" An enormous boulder came into view. "There!" The two jumped and ducked behind the boulder.

"Muahaha! The two of you won't get away that easily!" The sand used to butcher knife to slice THROUGH the boulder!!!

"Dammit! My hair!" Ino screeched. Some of the hair on the top of her ponytail danced in the wind.

"No time for that! Let's go, go go!!" Sakura grabbed Ino's hood and ran.

"A tree! Sand can't climb trees!!!" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's hood and running up the tree. They sat on a branch near the top and stuck their tongues out at the approaching sand. The sand stopped at the base of the tree. Then… it started climbing the tree!! "Oh hell no! That's so not fair!! C'mon!" She and Sakura jumped out of the tree and started running again.

"To the hotel!"

"But everyone's there forehead girl!"

"So? We can get backup there!"

"Good idea!" They dashed off towards the hotel

**Somewhere in a cave nearby…**

"Ok, Gai, you can stop chasing them now…" Kurenai suggested sweatdropping.

"Never! Exercise is good for the soul! Go youth!!!"

Kakashi sighed, "I knew he was going to do this."

"You think you can do better, eh Kakashi?"

"Actually, I never said-"

"Well that's fine because I challenge to paper, scissors, rock right now!!!"

Kakashi sighed again, and they started the game.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Gai called out. Kakashi chose paper, and Gai chose rock. "Grrr, fine, rival Kakashi! I admit defeat! You used your youth to defeat me…"

"Just go control the sand… jeez…" Kakashi said returning his attention to his precious Make Out Paradise book.

**Near the hotel…**

"Hi Sasuke! Bye Sasuke!" The girls greeted, passing Sasuke. Sasuke turned and ran after them. He grabbed Sakura and tossed her on his back.

"Hey! What about me?!"

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and hauled her onto her back. The three spotted the hotel.

"Muahaha, I told you, you can't escape that easily!" Sasuke jumped on the roof and continued to run until Ino started slipping.

"Ino!" Sakura tried to grab Ino again, but, she'd already fallen through the chimney. Sasuke stopped and let Sakura get down. She immediately glomped him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeezed tighter. Then, they fell through the roof "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" When they landed in the room below, they looked up. "So that was made from straw?!? Who the hell makes a ceiling from starw?! Well, I'm not complaining. I thought I might have to go on a diet again."

Sasuke turned to her with a half smile. "You're pefect just the way you are, "He said, placing his lips on hers (awwwwwwwww , )

**In a closet somewhere in the hotel...**

"I'm hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry!!!!" Naruto sang.

"Naruto-kun-"

"No! Wait, wait! I've got a song! Sing it with me Hina-chan!!"

"Ok..."

"EVERYWHERE I GO!"

"Everywhere I go."

"PEOPLE WANNA KNOW!!"

"People wanna know."

"WHAT I ATE!"

"What I ate."

"SO I TELL THEM! NOTHING! I'M STARVING!!"

"Nothing. I'm starving."

"I'M FRIGGIN', FRIGGEN HUNGRY!!!"

"I'm friggin' friggin' hungry."

"YEAH!!!! I LOVE THAT SONG- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!"

"Muahaha, suprised to see me?"

"W-who are y-you?"

"I'm Gaara's sand, muahaha!"

"Who's Gaara again?" Naruto asked.

"The red-headed sand ninja with the kanji for love on his forehead, muahaha."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," he replied, scratching his chin.

"Grrr, muahaha." The sand took out its butcher knife.

"Um, Ms. S-sand?"

"Yes child, muahaha?"

"P-please don't kill N-Naruto-kun. H-He's just h-hungry."

"Muahaha, ok." It put its knife away.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed.

"What, muahaha? All I did was put the knife away, muahaha." It said, showing Naruto the knife.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" The sand moved the knife to the left. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" then the right "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" up "AAAAAHHH-" The door opened.

"What's going on?" Neji asked irritably. Naruto ran pass him and flung himself onto the floor, hugging it.

"Oh, how I missed you so!!! I love you glorious light!!! Never leave me again!!!!!" Neji sweatdropped. The sand rushed off, saying something about 'Muahaha'

**In the hallway...**

C'mon Sasuke! You call yourself a man?! Push!" Lee froze in his tracks at Sakura's voice and put his ear on the door.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, you're not pushing hard enough!!! Put some back into it!" A few moments later, he heard Sakura scream. "Great. It's everywhere!!!" Lee couldn't take it anymore he kicked the door down only to see Sasuke and Sakura pushing the bed back into place, fully clothed. The sand slithered by him, mumbling something. Lee fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lookie! I updated quickly didn't I ?! Don't I deserve some reviews?**


End file.
